TakashiroSarutobi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Takashiro 'Character Last Name: ' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username:' TakashiroSarutobi 'Nickname:' Taka 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 03/31/191 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity: ' Konohagakurian 'Height:' 135.cm 'Weight:' 29.8 kg 'Blood Type: ' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Scars all over his hands and dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no sato 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Personality: ' Taka is a very goofy, funny, down-to-earth, joker, lazy, but works hard when he has to, easy to get along with, somewhat dim-witted at times, but a good loyal friend. He can be very weird at times when he is confused, which is an easy thing to do to him. He tries to get attention from his peers by showing off and being outlandish and loud, having somewhat a low confidence and self-esteem but hides it very well, only someone one really close to him could see the real taka underneath all the acting and smiles, a silent solitary child that beckons for acknowledgement. He often forces himself through things that would normally deter him from training and pushes on ever forth to prove to the village, but mainly himself that he is not a burden, dead weight and actually has a purpose. He loves eating and napping! 'Behaviour: ' He is a mostly well behaved kid but can easily become influenced by those around him, like Setsu, his rival, though prone to mischief if things get boring. But overall a good honest kid... most of the time! He tries hard to when he works with his sensei, though she can be very unforgiving. He secretly thinks lowly of himself most of the time, due to being over humbled by life in Konohagakure. Most of the time he is very loud-spoken and energetic to hide that part of him and only let others see the bright shining side. He has somewhat of an anger problem and can be set off rather quickly, should the right buttons be pressed 'Nindo:' To be acknowledged and become a great med ninja like the great Tsunade and Sakura of his home village Character Shinobi Information 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Sarutobi 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Doton/Earth Style 'Element Two:' Futon/Wind chunin 'Jutsu List:' TAKA’S JUTSU LIST NINJUSTU *Clone_Technique E rank *Transformation_Technique E rank *Body_Replacement_Technique E rank EARTH * Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique D rank *Earth_Release:_Rock_Staff D rank *Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm C rank *Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique C rank *Earth_Release:_Mudslide C rank *Earth_Release:_Rising_Stone_Spears D rank *Earth_Release:_Earth_Corridor C rank TAIJUTSU Databook: 'Weapon of Choice:' Chakra blades.(( Once belonged to his ancestor: Asuma Sarutobi.)) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu: Medium-Close range, Sneaking, Endurance and Chakra pool 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu- Long range- Chakra control, strategy, patience, temper, rushing off head first 'Chakra colour: ' Forest Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 22 pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 1 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 pieces Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 unnamed katana pieces Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Chakra blades and Bow pieces Total: 49 pieces 'Allies: ' The Shinobi of Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Anyone against, or opposing him or that tries to take his food, or wake him from a nap 'Background Information:' Takashiro Sarutobi is the descendent of Konahamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the third Hokage. He is pretty much reminiscent of Kona when we was a kid back in his genin day, same spiking blown back hair, same piercing dark brown eyes, the same goggles given to Konahamaru by the famous Naruto Uzumaki, they had had extensive repair and maintenance done to them to keep their condition fair, a new strap added only last year. He had a somewhat darker complexion then his ancestor, with slightly darkened circles around his eyes to give off the fact that sleep did not come well, or in large amounts, something had always troubled him when it was time to doze off and access the dreamlands, always some kind of weird forcing down on kind of pressure that his mind made up to try and remind him of something important, but not able to remember what. Every morning, or time he woke up, he would be in some kind of forlorn daze for at least a few minutes till he stuffed it back down and forced on his usual super cheery exterior. He would always choose to wear a dark blue shirt up his Yonshi vest and a dark brown pair of baggy, yet somewhat form fitting pants to keep him agile, without sacrificing style or comfort. He comes from a lineage of proud, honourable ninja; many of them had been candidates that have held such high positions in many occupations, such as Hiruzen: The Third Hokage, or being a part of the once prestigious Twelve Guardian Ninja. Takashiro grew up somewhat privileged due to the famousness of his surname and had it easy for a majority of his childhood until he started training under a private instructor and that went well for a while, but when the instructor had nothing more to teach him, he was told of the newly established village that had popped up out of an old Uzushiogakure fortress that had popped up in the Land of Tea. Inspired and curious to view this fabled location he set forth after saying his goodbyes to all the cherished people of the Konohagakure village. Upon arrival he was quite warmly welcomed, a lot more than he had originally anticipated. Meeting so many new people, finding so many people had come here in the same reason that he had, well not exactly the same reason, but more a like a similar reason. He then soon found a teacher in the fascinating and lovely Ryu Azuresato. Not long after that he had met up with the descendant of the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, whose name was Setsuko Hakate, whom he grew to start calling him ‘Suko’ who had soon turned into his very own rival. He and taka would go head to head in words on many occasions. Lives in Apart I e He is now the Adopted sone of Haven[ Lead medical Jonin] and Kelsius Roleplaying Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Event Kyuubi threat Three Students at Ramen Shop Setsuko V.S Taka Jinora V.S Taka Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu! Team Ryu Training Session Taka's_visit_to_the_Market! Yonshigakure_Village_Roleplay_30/08/2012 Category:Status check Category:Retired